PS044
Do Wrong, Dewgong! (Japanese: VS ジュゴン VS ) is the 44th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At Professor Oak's Laboratory, Misty is distraught to hear that gave Pika and 's Pokédex to an unknown , more so as the professor appears perfectly alright with what happened. As he reassures Misty, Oak nods to 's , handing the Bird Pokémon a message before the Pokémon flies away. Meanwhile in Viridian Forest, a sinister figure looks down at 's group from her vantage point, noting the presence of Pika. Drying himself off, Bill notices that his unlikely savior seems to be traveling, but is unable to ask questions as the boy is found to be snoozing. Further confusion sets in as Pika gives Bill a friendly shock, causing the researcher to ponder the likelihood of him meeting Red's Pokémon. Inspecting the fishing rod, Bill notes that despite the way the fishing line moved against the river currents, it doesn't have any features that are out of the ordinary. He is even more shocked to discover that the in the at the end is completely healed, but before he can wonder any further a woman's voice demands him to hand Pika over to her. Looking up at a cliff behind him, Bill sees a woman who promptly releases her , which attacks with its . The young boy wakes up as Bill demands an explanation, to which the woman reveals that some time ago Red had battled a member of the Elite Four, Bruno, and lost. She then reveals Pikachu was the sole survivor of the fight, which causes Bill to realize that the Pikachu next to him and Red's Pika are one and the same. Declaring that the Elite Four have a perfect record to uphold, the woman also reveals herself as Lorelei, specialist of the Elite Four, and demands for Pika as Dewgong creates an ice slide for them to go down towards the group. Using his , the boy in the straw hat breaks the slide, distracting Lorelei and giving the group a chance to hide. Inside a nearby cave, the boy confirms Lorelei's claims of Red's defeat, and as Bill shudders at the thought of a group not even the Pokémon League Champion can beat the boy appears to heal Pika just by hugging it. The boy reveals that he was assigned by Professor Oak to team up with Pika and find Red, a notion Bill balks at given the involvement of the Elite Four. Outside, a powerful drill slams into the cave, causing it to creak, and an old lady watches the situation by laptop, murmuring with glee at the commencement of Lorelei's favorite attack. Major events * gives 's a message to deliver. * Lorelei tries to steal Pika. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * (flashback) * * * Lorelei * Bruno (flashback) * Agatha * Lance (silhouette) Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * ( 's) * (Dody; 's) * ( 's; released) * (Misty's) * (Lorelei's) * ( ; silhouette) Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Yellow. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, calls a . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Dewgong |ko= |pt_br=VS Dewgong |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 44 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS044 fr:Chapitre 44 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA044 zh:PS044